


somewhere out where the wind was calling

by spacetimeabed



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Angst, No Pierce, abed going out and finding troy, annie feeling bad about abed and how he feels idk, i guess, if that makes sense, it's kinda like post troy leaving pre frankie dart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacetimeabed/pseuds/spacetimeabed
Summary: Annie is concerned about Abed's dejectedness after Troy's departure from Greendale. Abed decides to do something about it.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	somewhere out where the wind was calling

Apartment 303 was deathly quiet in the mornings with Troy gone and the Dreamatorium taken down. Every morning, Annie would knock softly on Abed’s bedroom door only to hear an annoyed, defeated grunt that told her to eat breakfast without him. She glanced over at Britta to see her absolutely knocked out on the couch after crashing for the night and knew that she wouldn’t join her either. 

Annie trudged into the kitchen and put some oatmeal on the stove. She stood around, staring at the colorful wallpaper that adorned their kitchen’s walls absentmindedly. Once the oatmeal was ready, she grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and served herself a little bit, adding some cinnamon to the top. She sat at the table, worried about Abed. He had been like this for a very concerning amount of time, turning on his regular personality when they were around everyone else but completely shutting down at home. She knew he missed Troy, but she was having a hard time fathoming just how much.

Minutes later, Britta sat next to Annie, her own bowl of oatmeal in hand. Her sudden movement made Annie jump, sending some of her oatmeal out of its bowl. 

“Britta! When did you wake up?”

“I’ve been awake for a few minutes already. You’ve just been sitting here not eating your oatmeal. It must be cold already.”

Annie got up and grabbed a towel from the kitchen to clean up the oatmeal that had fallen out of her bowl, and true to Britta’s words, it was cold. She sat down, leaving the dirty towel next to her.

“I’m so worried about Abed.”

“I know. Me too. I’ve tried to offer him some therapy sessions, but he just does that grunt he always does and nothing else.”

“Britta, you’re still not a therapist.”

“I’m a bartender! That counts for something.”

Annie just sighed and ate the cold remains of her breakfast.

That day at school, the five gathered around the study table, oddly quiet. Annie didn’t notice, though, since she was so lost in her own world.

“Annie?”

She didn’t respond.

“Annie, hello?” Jeff waved a hand in front of her, which made her jump again, sending her books a few feet in front of her, within reach of Britta. 

“Annie, is everything okay?” Jeff asked. Annie looked up at him, and then around to everyone else at the table, their faces all creased in worry. Even Abed was making a face that slightly resembled concern. 

“…it’s me? Me you’re worried about?”

“Well, yeah. You’ve been like this all morning. I sat next to you for breakfast earlier and you threw your oatmeal onto the table.”

“I did not THROW my oatmeal on the table, Britta. You just startled me. I’d forgotten you were spending the night.”

“What are you thinking about that’s making you so distracted?” Britta asked, her glasses suddenly on. Annie widened her eyes and looked at all of them, appalled that they didn’t already know.

“Ann-ie, are you okay?” Shirley asked in her soft, lilted voice. 

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah. This is very out of character for you. It’s almost like someone other than your regular writers is writing your lines.”

Annie looked over at Abed, who had his usual lack of expression on, and lost it.

“I am worried about you, Abed!” she yelled.

“We’re all worried about Abed. That doesn’t mean we announce it to all of Greendale,” Jeff responded immediately.

“Why? Why not? Look at him! He’s so upset!”

The group looked to Abed, who looked back at them, confused. 

“Abed’s fine. Sure, he misses Troy, but he’s being cool about it.”

“You don’t see him at home, Jeff. He acts fine here but when it’s just the three of us in the apartment he never leaves his bedroom, he hardly eats, he doesn’t even TALK to me anymore…” 

The group fell silent for a moment.

“Annie,” Jeff said after a moment.

“What, Jeff?”

“You know how much you love Abed? Like he’s a brother to you? Like if something terrible happened, you’d be fine because you have Abed?”

“…Yeah.”

“And Abed, you love Annie the same way, right?”

“Of course. We’ve been close friends since season one when I went to that psychology experiment for her.”

“See, Annie?”

“What’s your point?”

“If the bond you and Abed have is this strong, imagine how much stronger his bond is with Troy, who is no longer here.” Jeff paused for a moment to let her think about it.

“I guess you’re right,” Annie mumbled after a little while. 

“Of course I am, Annie. And Abed, you’re doing great.”

Abed smiled a little. “Thanks, Jeff. I act normal here because I don’t want to throw the show off its formula. Me being sad all the time would make the viewers less engaged with our antics.”

Jeff paused. “Of course.”

Annie sighed, her eyelids fluttering as she looked around at her friends. She didn’t want to admit the huge vacuum that Troy’s absence had left, but here it was, staring her in the face. If he was here, he’d no doubt have something funny to say and lighten up everyone’s mood. 

“Well,” she said, looking around at everyone and then at Abed, “I guess I’ll just have to let Abed heal.”

The rest of the group’s meeting went as usual, or at least as usual as it could with everything about their little study group being so different. Annie was still feeling a little raw from baring her emotions to all her closest friends, but she managed to get through the day nonetheless. It wasn’t until later that night when they were home alone when things started to change.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i have no idea why i started it from annie's pov but it'll change soon i promise


End file.
